La Entrevista
by Harumaki03
Summary: ¿Qué hacía en esa habitación de blancas paredes donde lo único que lo ocupaba era una mesa rectangular con dos sillas? ¿Qué eran esas extrañas preguntas que le realizaba la voz de alguien salida de ningún lugar? Pero lo que más curiosidad le daba era saber lo que se encontraba en esa curiosa y pequeña cajita roja…


"**La Entrevista"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** ¿Qué hacía en esa habitación de blancas paredes donde lo único que lo ocupaba era una mesa rectangular con dos sillas? ¿Qué eran esas extrañas preguntas que le realizaba la voz de alguien salida de ningún lugar? Pero lo que más curiosidad le daba era saber lo que se encontraba en esa curiosa y _pequeña_ cajita roja…

**N/A:** Basado en el juego para PC **"Office Scape: The Interview"** de **Unity Games**, no es necesario jugarlo, con ver un _**GamePlay **_basta, tampoco colocare todas las cosas del mismo, solo pequeños detalles. Podría considerar este escrito como _"experimental"._

**-/-/-**

_Se encontraba en un pasillo de rojas paredes donde no había nada, mas al final, atisbo una curiosa, pequeña y __**llamativa **__caja roja._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y movió su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro, extrañado, sorprendido, ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un pasillo de tétricas paredes rojas. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Miro sus ropas, llevaba un traje en color gris perla y camisa blanca con una corbata en color negro, forzó su cabeza e hizo memoria.

"_Es lo que suelo vestir para las entrevistas de trabajo"_ chispeo en su mente. Cierto, había estado buscando un empleo nuevo porque estaba inconforme con el actual y le habían llamado de esa compañía cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

"_¿Por qué se escapa de mi mente?"_, apretó la mandíbula mientras guiaba sus pasos al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba, al final, había una puerta blanca junto a la cual había una cámara de seguridad.

Giro el picaporte y la abrió, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente, la sala que se encontraba ante sí era blanca _(más blanca de lo que había visto alguna vez cualquier habitación)_ y era únicamente ocupada por una larga mesa de madera _(probablemente de caoba)_ en forma rectangular con solo dos sillas en cada extremo, a su derecha una de color negro y a su izquierda, una de un curioso y _llamativo_ color rojo.

—Uzumaki Naruto, bienvenido —escucho que salía de alguna parte una voz serena y calmada, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, curioso más que asustado—. Por favor, pasa adelante y toma asiento en la silla roja.

Frunció un poco su ceño, _quería_ ocupar la negra y dirigió sus pasos hacia la misma.

—La roja, Naruto —repitió esa voz. Naruto miro al techo, donde solo estaban la luces y luego a su alrededor, no veía cámaras o altoparlantes por sitio alguno, aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo—. Toma asiento, tranquilo, en breve empezaremos la entrevista.

Naruto aparto algunos mechones de su rubio cabello que caían sobre su frente y tomó asiento. Las paredes eran demasiado blancas, su silla era demasiado roja, incluso los reposabrazos lo eran.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo cómo llegue aquí? —musito, su voz le sonó rara, rasposa, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin hablar, le resultaba raro, ¿acaso había sido drogado y por eso no recordaba prácticamente nada?

Se fijo en que había un pequeño botón rojo frente a sí en la mesa.

—Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Kakashi y mi trabajo es _investigar_ un poco acerca de tu persona —Naruto inhalo profundamente y asintió—. Empezare con unas preguntas y experimentos para averiguar algunas cosas de ti —el rubio enarco una de sus cejas —estos experimentos son simples y sirven para comprobar tu _estabilidad mental_, tu reacción frente a la toma _rápida_ de decisiones y alguno que otro _test psicológico_ —el rubio entorno sus azules ojos.

—¿Y mantendremos esta entrevista así? Esto es muy raro —apretó los dientes al no recibir respuesta alguna, eso lo _sacaba de quicio_.

—Empecemos con algo fácil —Naruto se rasco la sien izquierda, distraído —¿eres diestro o zurdo? —frunció el ceño cuando en la mesa aparecieron dos recuadros holográficos representando una mano izquierda y otra derecha.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este? —bufó por lo bajo, negando con su cabeza, mientras seleccionaba el recuadro holográfico derecho, inmediatamente lo hizo Naruto sintió que caía al vacío y delante de sus ojos todo cambio a una grotesca habitación con gigantes manos derechas agitándose frente a sí, al final se encontraba esa _curiosa_ caja roja, la quería abrir, ¡_de veras_ que quería abrirla! Trato de caminar hacía ella pero era como retroceder y se alejaba más y más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitado, parpadeo un par de veces y se encontró como antes de esa grotesca visión, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Muy bien —la calmada voz del tal Kakashi hizo eco en su cabeza —prosigamos, ¿prefieres el negro o el blanco? —Naruto apretaba los dientes mientras parpadeaba desorientado aún, miro la mesa, donde habían salido otros dos recuadros holográficos con cajas en los colores preguntados.

Sin pensarlo mucho, selecciono la caja blanca y volvió a sentir una sensación de vértigo. Delante de sus ojos caían paredes en mosaicos blancos y negros, trato de decir algo, gritar, pero nada salía de su boca, parpadeo y de nuevo estaba sentado en esa _maldita_ habitación blanca con la mesa negra, el _jodido_ botón rojo en el centro y sin nadie más que él mismo en esa sala.

—¿Por qué luces tan serio? —Naruto movió su cuello de un lado a otro, haciendo sonar los huesos de la zona, aquello no le estaba gustando _nada_—. Pareces nervioso, anda, toma un vaso de agua —el Uzumaki entrecerró sus azules ojos un instante y se percató que delante de sí había un vaso de agua.

"_¿Cuándo…?" _Frunció sus cejas, volvió a mirar alrededor pero no había nadie más que él, además, ¿qué diablos eran esas especies de visiones a cada pregunta que respondía? Soltó un resoplido y tomó el vaso de agua, sintiéndose repentinamente sediento.

Inmediatamente la última gota paso por su garganta la habitación empezó a resquebrajarse, las paredes laterales subían y bajaban y el techo se alejaba, todo se lleno de una psicodelia de colores y paredes desprendiéndose, dejando detrás un _molesto_ color _rojo intenso_ de fondo. Abrió los ojos con la sensación de estarse ahogando, incluso tenía su mano extendida y estaba tirado en el suelo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la teoría de que había sido drogado antes de ir ahí se reafirmaba con eso, ¿un trabajo nuevo? No, gracias, la idea de salir de ahí se le hizo muy atractiva, pero algo _dentro de sí_ le decía que si se quedaba encontraría algo _sumamente_ divertido.

¿Era divertido ver cosas salidas de la nada y despertar tirado en el suelo sin saber cómo después de haber estado sentado minutos antes?

—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —esa voz que antes había encontrado relajada y serena se había convertido desde ya en una molestia, una _asquerosa molestia_ que taladraba sus oídos—. Anda, levántate. Sé que estas nervioso pero debemos seguir con la entrevista.

Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle lo que podía hacer con el resto de su _maldito juego funesto_ pero como si su cuerpo tuviese vida propia, se puso de pie y se acerco hasta la silla roja.

—Por favor, toma asiento y _relájate_ —el rubio enarco una ceja, incrédulo, mientras estiraba un poco el cuello de su camisa para que entrara un poco de aire, sin saber porqué, estaba sudando frío—. Sigamos, ¿educación o amistad? —y salieron dos recuadros holográficos con un birrete y diploma y a su derecha dos manos entrelazas.

Naruto torció los labios, ¿educación o amistad? Si pensaba _ilógicamente,_ la amistad se superpondría a la educación, cultivar las buenas relaciones humanas y afectuosas es importante, pero si pensaba con _fría lógica,_ la educación se imponía, sin la misma no podría llegar a ninguna parte y la misma también vendría acompañada en un futuro de amistades, ¿no?

Escogió el recuadro a su izquierda temiendo volver a ver alguna imagen grotesca, pero nada sucedió y respiro un tanto aliviado.

—Siguiente pregunta, ¿dinero o amor? —el Uzumaki se reclino en su asiento, acariciando su ceja derecha con el dedo mayor con la mano del mismo lado mientras el holograma cambiaba a un montón de dinero a un lado y un corazón del otro.

—Soy un tanto codicioso, _señor_ Kakashi… —murmuró por lo bajo, cierto que con el dinero podría comprar todo lo que quería, mas no la _felicidad_ que _anhelaba_ —…pero no tanto como para despreciar el amor —y selecciono el recuadro a su derecha, un tanto dubitativo.

—Veamos ahora, ¿preferirías la felicidad e ignorancia o el conocimiento y tristeza? —Naruto pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás.

Ser feliz e ignorante o vivir tristemente aunque con todo el conocimiento del mundo, acarició su barbilla sopesando cada cosa.

—No sé a dónde me quieres llevar con esto —escogió el holograma a su izquierda, seleccionando felicidad e ignorancia—. Pero creo que de nada vale saber todo en el mundo y vivir triste y amargado —volvió a mover su cuello de un lado a otro —eso es lo que creo.

El sudor frío ya se había evaporado y la sensación de enojo contra la voz del tal Kakashi de nuevo le resultaba agradable.

—¿Trabajar mucho y ganar mucho... o trabajar poco y ganar poco? —acarició su cuello y suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Cuánto más seguirás con este juego? Me estoy cansando.

—Por favor, responde —pidió Kakashi con calma, por algún extraño motivo, que él siguiera manteniendo ese tono relajado lo estaba molestando, _de nuevo_.

Naruto resopló y escogió trabajar poco y ganar poco.

—¿Morir de pie como un héroe o vivir de rodillas como un esclavo? —Naruto escogió el recuadro que rezaba "_héroe_"—. Bien, ¿saber tu futuro o no? —Naruto soltó una carcajada pequeña.

—¿Cuál sería el chiste de vivir si ya sé lo que va a pasar...? —seguía sonriendo mientras negaba con su cabeza y escogía "_no saber_".

—Muy bien Naruto, excelente. Ya hemos concluido con la primera parte, tómate dos minutos para relajarte y luego seguiremos con el experimento siguiente —Naruto volvió a reclinarse en el asiento.

¿Qué era aquello? Empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa para distraerse. Era la entrevista más extraña a la que había asistido nunca.

Se dio cuenta que el tiempo había culminado cuando dos hologramas aparecieron sobre la mesa.

—¿Una pistola o un cuchillo? —las rubias cejas de Naruto volvieron a fruncirse, la respuesta era fácil.

La lógica le gritaba_ 'pistola' _pero su mano escogió _'cuchillo'_, resultaba más original y llamativo. Soltó el aire entre los dientes cuando se vio en otra grotesca visión, en un pasillo lleno de cuchillos colgando y paredes llenas de sangre.

—Lo estas haciendo muy bien —la voz de Kakashi lo trajo a la realidad —felicidades.

Naruto tenía profundos deseos pararse de ahí e irse a casa.

—Próxima pregunta, ¿asesino o víctima? —dos hologramas, uno con una mano sosteniendo un cuchillo y el otro con un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Apoyo ambas manos en la mesa, mientras empezaba a mover su pierna derecha. Sentía la bilis subirle por la garganta.

¿En qué hipotética situación lo ponía? Independientemente de, era un hombre que luchaba y no se dejaba pisotear de nadie.

Escogió "_asesino_" temiendo en parte lo que vendría a continuación y la otra parte de sí, anhelandolo.

Se vio en una habitación oscura, llena de manchas de sangre por todas partes, escuchaba el grito de alguien, de una mujer, pero tampoco sentía la urgencia de ir a ayudarla.

Sabía que estaba encerrada en la jaula que se veía al final de la habitación, la escuchaba gritar por ayuda, gemir por piedad.

Pero él ya sabía que era tarde para ella.

—Naruto, veamos, ¿te cortarías una pierna para salvar a tu mejor amigo? —Naruto escuchaba esa voz lejos, distante, como si fuese un sonido proveniente de una radio mal sintonizada.

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocar la vista, pero sentía una horrorosa presión en el lado derecho de su cabeza, le iba a explotar.

—Vamos, Naruto, ya falta menos, ¿te cortarías una pierna para salvar a tu mejor amigo? —El Uzumaki gruñó por lo bajo, su mejor amigo... Su mejor amigo... Trato de hacer memoria y atisbo un rostro difuso, una palmada en su hombro y una risa un tanto irónica.

—Sí —susurró, aún sujetándose la cabeza del lado derecho mientras escogía el holograma con la palabra "_sí_" en ella.

Vio una sierra cortando el hueso, el sonido que hacía atravesando la carne y el hueso le produjo náuseas.

Volvió en sí y escuchaba un pitido en sus oídos, sentía que le faltaba aire.

—Debemos continuar, Naruto, si alguien asesina a tu madre y tienes la oportunidad de vengarte, ¿a esta persona la matarías de inmediato o le harías sufrir? —su vista se estaba volviendo más y más borrosa mientras el dolor en su cabeza se hacía insoportable, tal como el pitido en sus oídos.

—¡Sufrir, le haría sufrir! —escogió con rabia, golpeando la mesa con su mano derecha.

Se hundió en una habitación oscura, donde no veía nada, mas escuchaba el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lentamente.

—¿Matarías a tú madre si ella trata de matarte? —Naruto volvió en sí de nuevo, la habitación era casi negra ahora y la voz de Kakashi se escuchaba con más y más estática, dos hologramas con las letras "_sí_" y "_sí_" le hicieron boquear.

Echo la silla hacia atrás y escogió cualquiera de las dos y se ahogo de nuevo en aquellas _extrañas_ y _llamativas_ visiones donde las paredes estaban llenas de arañazos y los pasillos ensangrentados.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que al otro lado de la habitación había una pequeña y _llamativa_ cajita roja, empezó a dirigir sus pasos hasta llegar a la misma, fijándose mientras, que en la pared de fondo había algo escrito.

Ladeó su cabeza hacía un lado con lentitud, descifrando lo que decía ya que estaba escrito al revés...

"_Madre..."_

Volvió a la sala de la entrevista, pero esta ahora era roja y en la mesa estaba esa _interesante_ cajita que deseaba abrir _ya_.

—Bien, esta es la última pregunta —Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado —¿sabes algo sobre esta pequeña caja roja?

_¿Qué carajos iba él a...? _

—"_**Tú sabes, ¡sabes lo que es!" **_—chilló una voz en su subconsciente—. _**"¡Lo que hicimos, sí, lo hicimos!" **_

Naruto empezó a respirar rápidamente por la boca porque sentía que se estaba ahogando, se acercó a la mesa para tomar la condenada caja pero se desmayó antes de alcanzarla.

**-/-/-**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud sintiendo que le dolía el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, empezó a levantarse notando que estaba de nuevo en el suelo de aquella blanca habitación.

Terminó de levantarse apoyándose en la mesa. No había caja roja, ni botón rojo ni _nada_. Aquello era _una mierda_.

—¿Saben qué? —empezó a dirigirse a la puerta por la cual había entrado a ese horrible lugar —estoy harto de sus estupideces, ¡yo me largo! —e intento abrir la puerta pero era imposible, cuando trato de derribarla, todo a sus ojos se volvió negro.

Veía edificios blancos con fondos negros, y letras blancas que brillaban intensamente, letras que él no alcanza a descifrar pero que algo le decía eran un mensaje para sí mismo.

Empezó a caminar sin ver realmente, pues todo era negro, logró atisbar una de esas letras brillantes.

**"Asesino" **volvió la mirada a su otro lado **"desaparecidos"**, **"culpado de asesinato"**, empezó a caminar más y más aprisa, hasta que empezó a correr, al final de ese oscuro pasillo había una habitación con enormes letras que rezaban **"las pequeñas cajas rojas son de Naruto". **

Habían varias, no una ni dos, sus ojos no alcanzaron a terminar de contar pero alcanzo hasta cinco.

"_¿Acaso yo...?"_

Volvía a estar en la habitación blanca, sentado en la silla negra, la que quería ocupar al principio, no se sentía nervioso ni ansioso, sino curioso.

Se puso de pie y una puerta a su izquierda se deslizo, se acercó y vio una enorme pradera y un intenso cielo azul.

"_¿Qué carajos hago metido en el fondo del famoso Windows XP?"_ salió fuera, aquello debía ser parte de algún experimento para alguna droga que estaba a punto de ser lanzada al mercado y él había tenido _tan mala suerte_ de ser conejillo de indias, estaba casi seguro.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a caminar, hasta que se dio cuenta de la silla negra que estaba a unos pocos pasos de sí.

A cada paso que daba, algo cobraba sentido dentro de su cabeza, llegó hasta la silla y cerró los ojos.

En una nueva habitación, donde en el centro estaban esas cajas rojas y unos paneles _led_ que cambiaban de color y su contenido.

Sonrió tenuemente al entender el mensaje de las pantallas, mientras las cajas rojas esperaban a ser destapadas.

"_**¿Dónde está tú cabeza?"**_, soltó una risita escalofriante, que salía desde el mismo centro de su estómago y se acercó hasta la caja más cercana.

—Aquí —y abrió la misma, soltando una carcajada demencial al confirmar su contenido.

**-/-/-**

"_**Uzumaki Naruto**__, es acusado por el asesinato de ocho personas, incluida su madre, a quienes asesino mutilándolos y decapitándolos con un cuchillo, durante todo este tiempo mantuvo los cadáveres en su sótano"._

"_Fue interrogado para probar que está mal de la cabeza y que así pudiera confesar sus crímenes; __**Naruto**__, quien durante el interrogatorio sufrió frecuentes alucinaciones que hicieron más que evidente su inestabilidad mental, ha sido enviado a un manicomio". _

"_Durante el primer interrogatorio del detective __**Yamato**__ hizo oídos sordos a sus preguntas, denotando así que él no quería saber nada de que está enfermo mentalmente y que sólo escuchaba las cosas que quería. Se enmascaro el segundo interrogatorio a cargo del detective en jefe, __**Hatake Kakashi**__, como si fuese una entrevista, la cual en efecto, no es". _

"_La 'entrevista' a __**Uzumaki**__ inicio a las 8:00 AM, culminando a las 3:00 PM debido a sus frecuentes desvanecimientos". _

"_**Naruto**__ se convirtió en un famoso asesino en serie gracias a sus métodos de mutilación y perfecto decapitamiento a sus víctimas, cuyas cabezas conservaba siempre dentro del mismo pequeño lugar..."_

—Extracto del reporte #538 del caso_** "No Heads". **_

**-/-/-**

—Cortaré todas sus malditas cabezas... —murmuró a la nada el joven rubio, sentado en su litera, mirando el cielo estrellado a través de su pequeña y única ventana.

Mientras acariciaba entre sus manos una _pequeña_ y _llamativa_ cajita roja.

**—Fin—**

Loco, ¿no? Yo espero que se entienda, básicamente la cosa es así: la "_entrevista_" es llevada en una sala de interrogaciones, donde **Naruto** es interrogado desde fuera, para evitar que él se sienta presionado como sucedió con su interrogarlo con **Yamato**.

En fin, cualquier cosa pueden ver el _**GamePlay**_ del juego y entenderán mejor _(?)_. ¿Qué motivos pudieron llevar a **Naruto** a volverse un asesino? Lo dejo a su libre imaginación xD.

Como dije más arriba, esto es considerado por mí misma como algo _experimental_ con lo "_psicológico_" y algo "_tétrico_", espero que les guste _(?)_, dejen escritas sus impresiones al respecto, se agradecerán de todo corazón, ¡un abrazo a todo mundo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
